We're meant to be together
by LWDfan11
Summary: After Sally turned Derek down she's been falling for him now but he's moved on... or has he


Were meant to be together

Summery: A week later after Sally turned Derek down she's falling for him now but he's moved on... or has he?

chapter 1

Sally's POV

How could I have been so stupid. Why did I do that.

_Flashback_

_"Sally I was wondering. Seeing as Patricks out of the picture maybe we should move on from this whole friendship thing" Derek said. "Oh. Well...I wasn't. Were just buddies you know that right" I told him._

_"Err...Yeah I know that anyway bye" he said nervesly. Later that afternoon Derek came into Smelly Nellys silently. I started saying that we should be friends then just before he went he kissed me._

_End of flashback_

The kiss felt so damn amazing and ever since then I've been falling for Derek. I need to tell Derek how i'm feeling. I then went to the McDonald/Venturi residence. Marti answered the door. "Hey Marti how are you today? I asked while bending down a little. "I'm okay. So when's the wedding!?" Marti asked excitedly.

"Um...What wedding?" I asked. "Yours and Smereks of course" she simply said. "Oh...Er I don't know" I told her truthfully. "Ok I'll just call Smerek" she said. Marti then went upstairs.

Derek's POV

Marti came running into my room excitedly. I looked at her curiously. "Smarti what's wrong?" I asked. "Sally's waiting for you downstairs" she told me. "Alright i'm coming" I said to her. I then went downstairs. "Hi Sally I've got to tell you somthing"- Sally cut me off. "Derek. Look when you said that you liked me and I said that I only like you as a friend. Well I did at first but when you kissed me I felt this spark go through my body and it felt speciel and ever since then I've been falling for you. So I was wondering if you've still got a crush on me" I explained.

"Sally I've moved on. I'm with someone else" I told her.

Sally's POV

I was upset that he moved on. But I've got to move on too. "Oh...So who's the lucky girl?" I asked curiously. "Casey" he said simply. I made a shocked face and I was disgusted and upset. I then saw Casey coming downstairs. I predicted that she must have heard our conversation. I then felt my tears nearly falling so I ran out of the house and cryed on my way home. I thought it would be some random girl but it wasn't some random girl it was Casey!. Casey!. For God's sake there step-siblings. Well that probley solves the mystery why they fight like cat and dog's.

I now needed to move on.

Lizzie's POV

I can't believe that Casey's "Perfect man" is Derek!. Everytime I see them fighting or looking at eachother makes me have flashbacks.

_Flashback_

_I couldn't fall asleep. I got out of bed when I slowly opened the door I saw someone. It was Casey she was going to Derek's room. Why would she go there?. I decided to go back to bed. A few minutes later I heard Derek grunting and Casey moaning. I then heard a banging noise witch was not that loud. I then realized what Derek and Casey were doing. Sex._

_End of flashback_

What the fuck were they thinking this could ruin our family becuase mom and George won't be happy then probley a fight will happen.

I need to talk to Derek. Later that day it was dinner time.

Derek's POV

I never meant to hurt Sally. I still like her. I only got together with Casey because I needed someone to take my mind off Sally but now I regret it but there's no point on ending things with Casey now maybe another time when we are were all at the dinner Lizzie gave me a look I couldn't figure out. "I want Smerek and Sally to marry eachother!" Marti blurted out happily. Casey spited out some of her water and I just froze."MARTI WHY DON'T YOU JUST SHUT THE FUCK UP FOR ONE DAY AND MIND YOUR OWN FUCKING BUISNESS!" Casey said angrily. "Casey!" everyone called out (Including me and Lizzie) Marti started crying and ran upstairs. "Casey go upstairs and apolagize to her right now!" Nora demanded. "No way!. The stupid, spoilt, bitch flaming deserved it" Casey explained.

"What the hell Casey. You just shouted at a 6 year old" Lizzie explained at her.

"Lizzie's right Casey" I said. "I'm not apolagizing she should!" Casey yelled. "Why were you so angry when she said that she wanted Derek and Sally to marry eachother?" Nora asked. "Look me and Derek have been secretly dating. That's why. "Oh My God. You to are a disgrace to this family especily you Casey!" Nora called out while going to her room and with George following her. "Casey we're over" I said while going to Sally's house. I needed to tell Sally how I felt about her.


End file.
